Glasses
by Sorariru
Summary: Citron had his glasses missing. Apparently, his three companions have another plans for him. Fluff?
1. Chapter 1

It sucks to have glasses.

Citron groaned and patted the place where he usually place his glasses. Only to find it gone. He jumped off his sleeping his position and squinted, trying to find those circular helpful spectacles. He cursed inwardly and tried to pat everywhere. It wasn't anywhere. His glasses were missing. What in the-

"You okay there Citron?" he heard a female voice, later registering in his fuming mind that it was Serena, ask.

"Actually," he cleared his throat "No,"

He turned to the opening of the tent and found honey-colored, pink, blue and human flesh skin color nearing him. Well that's nice. Everything was just reduced to blobs of annoying colors. He was thankful that he wasn't color blind, if he was, he would probably in the worst case scenario.

"What's wrong Citron? You're not being yourself," Serena pointed out.

"My glasses it's missing and it's not anywhere," he breathed out in resignation. It wouldn't do him any good to panic and be in a sour mood so early in morning. He could just get spares in the nearby town they were about to approach.

"Don't you have any spares?" the female asked, her voice filed worry. Apparently, she still remembers the time when Yancham stole his glasses. It wasn't a pleasant experience. At all.

"Sadly, it blew up with last night's invention. The spare was the one I'm looking or and it's gone," stressing out on the gone since he was very much frustrated on his current predicament.

"I see..."

The duo spoke about the meals for today and agreed that Serena would be the cook of the day. If Citron would do any cooking, his fingers were good as gone. Also, as soon as everyone heard Citron's dilemma, Satoshi volunteered in fixing the tent and Eureka said she would hold his hand as they walk today so he won't bump into any trees or just get lost. The blond teen appreciates the thought and felt apologetic on how useless he would be for a day.

They covered a shorter distance as expected since they had to adjust to Citron's 'blindness'. The gym leader felt bad about it. Satoshi was expecting his gym battle so much today but couldn't have it. He thought that he should at least treat them after getting his glasses as a compensation and apology of slowing down their journey. During the walk, Eureka lets go of Citron to brush the other pokemons and released Harimaron out of its ball. It used it vine to wrap his wrist and guide him with ease. Citron decided this was better than holding a warm hand the entire journey. He knew Eureka was eager to run around after all, she's a big ball of energy everyday.

The blond sighed in distress, still not loving how the colors just mesh and move around. He could clearly identify Serena, Ash and Bonnie, since it's just pink, blue and yellow with them. But the surroundings? Green and brown. Just his luck.

"Rima..."

He looked down and saw colors of brown with green spikes. Harimaron? He perked up and picked up his pokemon careful of the spikes. The grasstype pokemon sounded so distress, like it was guilty of something.

"What's wrong Harimaron?" he asked kindly.

Suddenly, something metallic and circle was shoved into his hands. He gaped in surprise to find it was his glasses. Broken and into functional, but it's his glasses alright. Did Harimaron broke it? The grass-type sounded so sorry... He couldn't find the energy nor the heart to scold the poor pokemon. The electric gym leader just hugged Harimaron and petted its head.

"Yosh yosh, it's alright," it wasn't but really, who cares "I can always buy new glasses,"

Harimaron jumped to hug the inventor at his neck and promptly stabbing the poor guy in the chin. Citron heard distinct laughter not far from him and decided to glare at whoever was laughing at his misery. Sadly for him, he was looking at the wrong direction since Satoshi and the others are at his right and not his left.

"You knew about this don't you?" he hissed. This only sent the tri into another laughing fit since being mad doesn't really suit the inventor's face.

"We did," the trainer answered after regaining his breath from laughing. "The poor guy just wanted a snack and released itself out. Sadly it was directly on top of your glasses,"

"Harimaron ran quickly to our tent to check if we could help," Eureka added, still giggling

"Sadly, we really don't bring spares for you Citron" Serena admitted

The inventor fought the urge to pout. If they knew that, why didn't they say anything at all? He sighed. He couldn't do anything now, could he? He should really buy a pair as soon as he steps into the town.

Unknown to him, the trio looked at each other with knowing looks. Looks like they have a surprise for the resident cook and inventor.

* * *

Just a fluff for our adorable inventor. This is completely irrelevant too, not sure how things work. Hahahah. I should really get started studying for our finals. Oh welp! Oh, yeah, this would only be a two-shot! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Citron sat patiently in the sofa of the optical shop. His little sister was playing with the shop's local guraena, or what it looked like since all he can see is yellow, which is his sister, and a huge black lump at the corner. Harimaron sat beside him and was eating the poffle Serena gave it. For some unknown reason, the grass type pokemon was oddly behave. Was it really this guilty and felt responsible for the impairment of his vision? As soon as he gets his glasses, he would take it down to the nearest shop and help Harimaron cheer up. It wouldn't be so bad.

While the siblings were in the front, waiting patiently, Satoshi and Serena were at the back talking to the optician. Citron let the duo handle it since he couldn't really negotiate well while his vision wasn't in the best condition. After a couple of minutes later, he realized the duo was taking too much time. Did something happen? Was the card he gave them invalid? That would be embarass-

"The doctor said it'll be a couple more hours before your glasses would be ready Citron,." he heard Serena's voice.

He snapped his head to the right and saw a blob of pink and blue nearing him. Oh here they are.

"So, you want to wait here or eat lunch first?" Satoshi asked nudging the gym leader at the side.

"I think it would be best if we eat lunch," he agreed and smiled at his friends. He stood up and followed his friends out of the door.

A familiar wave of dizziness hit him full force. The inventor barely missed his step out of the shop, luckily Harimaron noticed his sudden headache and was able to summon its other vine to stop the him from falling face flat on the ground. He held his head and tried to shake the dizziness away. This is the reason why he hates losing his glasses. It won't be long and nausea would come creeping up.

"Woah, you okay there buddy?"

He barely registered the blue blob of a friend helping him to stand up properly. The trainer hooked his arm around his neck and half-carried him.

"W-wha-?"

"Careful there buddy," he heard the soothing voice of his friend. "You almost split your head open,"

He groaned in pain when a violent throb made itself known. He hates this. He hates this so much. He could barely register what was happening at all. All the colors were swimming. It was an optical illusion. He didn't know where he was. What was he doing. All he could identify was the pain. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

* * *

Eureka hugged Dedenne closer as she watched Satoshi half-carry his poor brother. Worry clear in her blue eyes. She hated seeing his brother like this. The inventor was her ever strong and loving brother. He wasn't fast but he can hold his ground. He was the gym leader of Miare. He is her proud brother.

"Don't worry Eureka," she looked up to her sister figure "I'm sure Satoshi will take care of Citron,"

"I know..." the little girl replied

Serena knelt down in front of her and held her shoulders "The eye doctor from earlier said it was natural for Citron to be like that. He would be fine after a good sleep okay? Besides, I'm sure our gift will help him!"

At the mention of the gist, Eureka perked up and grinned at Serena.

"Yeah!"

* * *

When he came to, the world was finally in a slightly better state from earlier. There was an inkling of headache but he could easily ignore it. Citron strained his eyes to check where he was. From the looks of it, he was in a rented room of the pokecenter. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw a blue entering.

"Oh, hey you're awake," Satoshi regarded. He was thankful the teen wasn't shouting or anything when he noticed he was up, he doubts his head would love such loud noise.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled and looked around. Where was his sister and Serena?

"Serena and Eureka would be here soon, they availed your glasses from the shop,"

"Oh,"

True to his words, the female duo came in not a second later. He squinted and realized the duo were carrying some kind of bags. Did they went shopping?

Like a kid that was presented his gift in Christmas, Citron cradled the eyeglass case that Serena gave him. He was very much familiar how it works so he popped it open, and propped the glasses to right where it belongs. It feels like a missing part of him came back when everything went clear and he could finally see his sister and friends properly. He wasn't losing this ever again!

"How is it? Does your head hurt?" Serena asked, smiling at the delighted blond.

"It fits perfectly Serena,"

The glasses was no different from the previous ones he had so he had no complaints on this one. It fits like a snug too! And his world was back to normal, that was definitely a plus and a perfect point to it. The headache at the back of his mind disappeared thoroughly. He sighed happily. Ah, this was really a bliss.

"That's not all Onii-chan!" he heard her little sister exclaim.

He blinked in surprise when two bags were shoved into his arms. One was clearly from a clothing store and the other was... from the optical shop? Oh, it was probably the spare. He peered inside and found himself staring at three more pairs of glasses. He gaped and stared at his friends.

"W-What?" he barely made out words.

Satoshi took the first move and took the bulkiest glasses case. He opened it and it revealed black sport goggles with noticeable yellow lightning patterns at the side. His eyes bulged at the sight of such expensive eye wear. The teen just presented it at the flabbergasted blond.

"I thought of getting you these since they look sturdier than your frame-less ones. Plus the doctor said it can't slip easily when you run because of this band!" in emphasis Satoshi stretched the band.

"It's my turn!" Serena exclaimed and took a flashy looking case and inside was a sleek black rimmed glasses. "It's a transition and progressive. It's basically the same as your current ones but a bit stylish. You can use them if you ever have some kind of occasion or want to look stylish. Eureka's looking a date for you after all,"

The blond promptly blushed when the honey brunette winked at him. These people!

"Onii-chan," he turned his head and saw his little sister hugging Harimaron who was using his vines to get a normal looking glasses case, a complete identical to the current ones he's using "Uhm, these are just spares and we'll take care of them. I asked the eye doctor to make them extra sturdy so they won't break when your inventions break. Harimaron says he's sorry,"

"Rima..." the pokemon piped in.

"I don't like it when you look like that Onii-chan," Eureka added in, her voice shaky and eyes shimmering "So I will make sure you always have glasses, you here me!"

Citron recalls the little incident and felt bad for his sister. He just smiled at her and opened his arms, "Come here, Eureka,"

The little girl settles down Harimaron tot he bed and proceeds to hug her brother. In return, Citron hugs his sister protectively. He lets her nuzzle to his neck and he kisses the top of her head "Thank you,"

He looks at his friends and nodded his head, his thank you left unsaid but was transmitted. The duo just pumps their fist and told him that it was nothing. Certainly, he couldn't feel any blessed than he was now.

* * *

"By the way, the clothing shop bag, what was it for?"

"Oh, Serena and I bought that for you! I thought you needed a wardrobe change since it's already summer!"

Inside was a new set of jumper and black and white shirts. Citron kind of figure out what was going to do with it.

"With your arms out in display, I can ask more ladies to be your wife! I heard biceps can attract ladies!"

"EUREKA!"

* * *

Well, it didn't end out how I wanted to but I don't know how I exactly want it and this was the result xD Oh well. Here you go! Enjoy!


End file.
